Of Angels and Demons
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: A story of perspectives. It poses the question on angels and demons and whether or not you know who you really are. Typos Corrected


**A/N:** I'm in a smutty mood. Enjoy!

**Warning:** YAOI! Pure unadulterated yaoi sexy smut. Kind of angsty too.

**Summary:** We never see ourselves the way another will. So what do you think you are? A demon or an angel? Be careful, the real answer may surprise you.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto

**Remember:**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Everything Else

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Of Angels and Demons**

Naruto

His touch is always light. It teases. It leaves my skin burning for more. I have to beg for more. I know he enjoys it. He feels so proud when I do. I can't help it. I want more of him than I thought I would ever want anything. When he's around, everything burns me so badly. It hurts so much to be with him. But… _I want more_.

I don't understand it. I can't understand. _I never knew I could be like this_. In fact, I never asked for it. Not once. He always has to start it. Even if my hands itch to run through his silky tresses of night, I can not bring myself to curse him. He can always sense. Always. He will pull me in rough and swift before bruising my lips to his.

When he does, I can't help but beg. I shouldn't. I should never ask for him. He shouldn't be mine. This gorgeous raven. _How can he love me?_ Me a demon? He will always whisper it in my ears. His breath will linger, sweet and warm, over my skin. I love those words as much as I do him. But I shouldn't have him.

_I should not ever experience this_. The taste of him as his tongue invades my mouth. Spiraling me into a world of elegant and delicious flavors I could never afford. It fills me to the brim and keeps him down from his heaven. I am the demon and he is the angel that fell just for a touch of me.

His fingertips will always skim over my heated skin. It makes me squirm into him. I can feel his smirk against my mouth. I will never know how he makes me this wanton. His pale skin contrasts with my tan… the pale of the untainted. _Doesn't he know every time he touches me, he drags himself closer to hell?_

Sometimes, I beg just to touch him. _Just to feel some what in control_. I can not stop myself as I began to trace patterns with my hands, with my tongue. He will always gasp and pant. For a moment I can imagine why he likes me to beg. Why he wants it so… His voice, always so composed except around now, demands me to continue.

He is a fallen angel. _My fallen angel_, I realize. I have captured him down from heaven. His pale flesh that tastes so right glistens in the night. His broad form is towering and dark as he leans into me. The eyes so mesmerizing, I lose breath all over again. I can feel my tiny form tremble in his glory.

He is an angel… I am a demon. _Why do I not feel the sin?_

Sasuke

No matter how hard I try, I can not get enough. I'm always touching him. Bringing him closer. Running a trail of wetness down his lovely tanned neck. He will always beg for more. I suppose he can not help it either. These sensations consume me to the point of never ending pain. _I do not want them to stop_.

No matter how hard he struggles to keep calm, to keep sane, I bring him down. A simple brush here, against his stomach, will have him screaming my name. I will gladly do everything he asks of me. I live for his pleasure. To give and receive every thing I feel for him. Some times, I wonder, _is this really love or sin?_

I know he thinks he's a demon. That is what they tell him. They told him for so long, he believes it. But he has never seen his face when it begs. _It is pure_. It is full of so much beauty. Nothing beyond his eyes asks for anything more than me. Me and my touch, dragging us further from Paradise.

In reality, I am the demon here. Just an innocent angel he was, beautiful with his eyes of cerulean skies. That was until I saw him. I knew I could not live without his touch, without his sweet mouth descending on me. So I clipped his wings. _Just for me… Only me…_ I taint him and yet he begs for more. Do I deserve his cries if I forced him into this?

When ever he asks to touch back, I can not deny him. I can feel all resistance as he takes me. I can feel nothing more than his skin, so golden in the moonlight sweeping like butterflies over my abdomen. It makes my breath run fast, anticipating, waiting for much more than I should have ever taken. _The heart I stole from an angel_.

I can not let him think he is to blame for our sins. I was the one who pins him to the floor, to the walls, to anything sturdy enough. _Our wants and needs are the same_. But somewhere in the back of my mind, I know he deserves the burns I give his tempting figure because he still begs. I am the demon who has taken God's favorite angel.

So pure, so beautiful. I can not help but whisper those sweet nothings to him. I wonder if he will ever understand what happens to me when I see him. _It is because I love you that we will burn_. But we will burn together. Always. I swore to protect him but failed. It is because I could not keep away. I can not protect him from myself…

An angel and a demon… _Is this truly sin, when it feels so right…?_

…

"Ah! S-Sasuke!" the blond whimpered in the dark. Pale hands squeezed his tan wrists. The raven's wet muscle was swirling around the blazing marks on the poor boy's stomach. His tongue dipped in, making Naruto arch his back. Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth twitch.

His dark eyes took in the lithe form, begging to be taken. "My angel…" he murmured against the boy. The blond writhed under the breath skirting past to more sensitive areas. "I-I'm not…" he tried to say, but Sasuke silenced him with his mouth. It hungrily devoured the one below him.

"Stop saying that Naruto." He warned, eyes flashing from crimson to icky black. Naruto felt his breathing pick up as the raven locked him down to the bed. "Why do you deny what I am?" the blond asked, as touches were still scorching his flesh. Sasuke was taken aback by the comment as he watched his love squirm.

The Uchiha tilted the boyish face upwards. Cerulean eyes begging him once more. Their lips caught in a flurry of undying passion, undying understanding. "Perhaps," Sasuke mumbled more to himself than Naruto. "We are both wrong." The lips nipped the collar bone of the blond. He mewled and entwined his digits in silky night colored hair.

_What are we if not demons or angels?_

_Simple… We are merely human…_

In the night, sins of the flesh were consummated, words were whispered, and an angel lost its wings while a demon found paradise. But, I ask this question; who was the demon and who was the angel? Perhaps no one is. Perhaps, just perhaps, we are only humans looking for love… and no matter what, dear readers, love is never sin.


End file.
